


Febbre

by JoyControluce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaker Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Lime, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyControluce/pseuds/JoyControluce
Summary: Accade a febbraio, nel giorno più freddo di tutto l'inverno.Nevica da cinque giorni, loro padre non da sue notizie da sette e Sam ripete ogni sei ore che vuole andarsene.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Febbre

_Wincest, pre slash_

_Dean 22, Sam 18_

_Warning: incest_

**Febbre**

Accade a febbraio, nel giorno più freddo di tutto l'inverno.

Nevica da cinque giorni, loro padre non da sue notizie da sette e Sam ripete ogni sei ore che vuole andarsene.

Quando rientrano al motel Dean ha le dita talmente congelate che la semplice pressione esercitata sulla chiave della porta sarebbe sufficiente a spezzarle, si stupisce che non succeda.

Sam, accanto a lui, batte i piedi sul selciato, nel vano tentativo di non perderne la sensibilità.

Ha il naso rosso, le guance troppo bianche e gli occhi che lacrimano per il freddo.

Hanno passato metà della notte appostati su di un maledetto container, in attesa di veder comparire il vampiro di cui stanno seguendo le tracce da giorni, che peraltro non si è visto. Dean sospetta che si stia divertendo non poco a vederli annaspare nella neve, mezzi congelati, senza fiato e paonazzi.

La porta si spalanca e Dean ringrazia il cielo che la stanza sia ben riscaldata, perché Sam se ne sta in piedi sulla soglia, rigido come una statua e soltanto il tremore delle labbra rompe la sua immobilità.

Stanno cominciando a diventare blu, nota Dean.

“Cristo, Sammy!” grida, afferrandolo per il colletto del giubbotto e strattonandolo dentro. “Devi toglierti questa roba.”

Sfila di dosso a suo fratello strati d' indumenti bagnati, lo fa con gesti frenetici e decisi, tra uno e l'altro riesce a levare anche i suoi, finché non sono entrambi in boxer.

“D..Dean...” farfuglia suo fratello, stringendosi le braccia intorno al corpo.

Ha gli occhi arrossati e lucidi, la posa se possibile ancora più rigida.

Dean lo afferra per le spalle e se lo schianta contro il petto.

“Forza, Sammy” mormora tra i suoi capelli, le braccia strettamente allacciate intorno alla sua schiena. “Adesso ci facciamo una bella doccia calda.”

Sam snocciola qualche parola incomprensibile, lacrima per un istante contro la sua spalla e si lascia guidare nel bagno del motel.

Sotto la doccia Sam si rifiuta di staccarsi da lui, incastra il viso sotto la sua mascella e respira piano contro il suo collo.

“Sono stanco, Dean” biascica.

“Riposa” gli risponde. “Faccio io.”

Si rovescia il sapone tra le mani e lo sparge a caso sui loro corpi.

Il vapore si spande lentamente nella stanza. L'acqua è poco più che tiepida, Dean regola costantemente la temperatura e gli massaggia la schiena, le braccia e ogni parte che riesce a raggiungere.

Infila le dita tra i suoi capelli e gli massaggia delicatamente la testa, Sam si lascia sfuggire un sospiro di piacere.

Lo shampo del motel diffonde nell'aria un profumo pungente, Dean pensa che l'odore di suo fratello sia più buono e sciacqua via la schiuma velocemente.

E poi succede.

Sam muove le labbra bagnate contro il suo collo.

“Va meglio, ora” alita.

Strofina la fronte contro la sua spalla, si stringe di più a lui e Dean non può far altro che circondarlo con le braccia e tenerlo stretto sotto il getto della doccia, in una presa così intima che sente il calore esplodergli in basso e diffondersi in ogni centimetro di pelle che condividono.

“Non lasciarmi, però” aggiunge Sam.

“Non ti lascio.” riesce a rispondergli con voce roca.

Quella sera s'infilano nello stesso letto.

“Per stare al caldo” chiarisce Dean, anche se la pelle di Sam adesso è della temperatura giusta.

Anzi, constata quando suo fratello si accoccola contro di lui sotto le coperte, forse è persino troppo calda.

“Non ti starà venendo la febbre?” gli chiede dopo un istante, posandogli una mano sulla fronte.

Sam lo guarda con un misto di consapevolezza, sincerità e vergogna.

“Non è febbre, Dean” risponde. “Almeno, non del tipo che pensi tu.”

Dean resta immobile.

In realtà è stupito solo in parte, Sam ha sempre saputo riconoscere i propri sentimenti, e a differenza sua, non ha mai avuto paura ad esternarli.

Intreccia le gambe alle sue, e lo sente sospirare piano. Distingue chiaramente il suo corpo irrigidirsi contro di lui e trattiene il fiato.

E poi tutto finisce.

Sam si scosta da lui, rotola sulla schiena, si copre gli occhi con un braccio ed esala un gemito talmente lieve che Dean a stento lo sente.

“Devo andarmene.” ribadisce dopo un instante.

Dean incassa il colpo. Serra i pugni per non lasciarsi sfuggire il dolore.

“Come vuoi, Sammy” gli risponde piano.

Del resto nelle ultime sei ore non l'aveva ancora detto.

Fine.


End file.
